<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subject 04 by AngelsForever2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520201">Subject 04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsForever2002/pseuds/AngelsForever2002'>AngelsForever2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Phobias, Self-Harm, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsForever2002/pseuds/AngelsForever2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd was kidnapped by some scientists and was experimented on. After he was found he had changed, now mentally and emotionally unstable, his friends have to find a way to get their old friend back. But will they be able to from all the damage the scientists have done to their friend, and what about the other rumored humans that have experimented on, will they find peace?</p>
<p>(Cover is being made at the moment)</p>
<p>Also there will be ships but nothing sexually</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld), Edd/Jon (Eddsworld), Edd/Mark (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To anyone who's reading this, here is some warnings before reading this book.  This book will contain:<br/>
- torture<br/>
- bodily harm<br/>
- panic attacks<br/>
- blood<br/>
- death<br/>
- abuse<br/>
- experimentation on humans  </p>
<p>There will be phobias that will be used in this book as well such as:<br/>
Haphephobia is the fear of touch<br/>
Iatrophobia is the fear of doctors<br/>
Trypanophobia is the fear of needles<br/>
Phonophobia is the fear of loud noises Mechanophobia is the fear of machines Mazeophobia is the fear of being lost Pistanthrophobia is the fear of trusting people  </p>
<p>These are real phobias, some are quite rare while others are common, if you have these types of phobias please do not continue. </p>
<p> I own none of the eddsworld characters except the other creatures in this story</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Edds POV </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain. That was the only thing I felt, even if I couldn't see my body being pumped with those acidic chemicals. I could feel them flowing into my bloodstream, spreading across my frail body, which has been deteriorating slowly ever since I got here. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>This place. No. This hellhole has given me nothing but pain, I..... I don't even know what the outside world is like anymore. I don't even remember how long I've been here, weeks, maybe months, I don't know. These people, they..... they scare me, they've hurt me in so many ways, I.... I just want my friends, I.... I miss them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to listen to these people or..... or they'll try and hurt my friends, they've said it some many times to me that I don't even know if my friends are even alive. I..... I remember them taking me..... taking me to this place...... I tried to fight back but..... but I lost...... they haven't fed me much and my room is pretty small...... I do hear noises from my cell, don't know what they are but they don't sound too friendly. I..... I still wanna see my friends..... I .... I don't even remember their names, or what they even look like anymore....... could they just be my imagination..... No.... no my friends are alive, they are real! are they? Ah!? Oh god! It's him again! He's the worst out of all of them! Wait..... what's he doing...... he's putting something onto me..... My.... my head hurts.... The world's spinning..... I..... I....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Third POV </span>
</p><p>A thud and a small curse followed after that, the lead scientist scowled angrily, "another failure....." he moved away as the guards took the subject away and back to its cell. The man was losing time, everything they did to make the creature better was just ending up in failure. He was the only one who wasn't being affected by any of the chemicals they put in him, only the three other subjects had ended up in success.</p><p>The man sighed and grabbed a tape recorder from his pocket, pressing the record button he started to speak. "Log 216, another failure, we've tried to pump in some radioactive waste mixed with chlorine to see if anything happened. Nothing happened but Subject 04 has passed out again, it's the 199 time that creature has either passed out or reacted negatively with it."</p><p>The scientist sighs, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "No matter how many combinations we do nothing works, and we're running out of time, those bastards are threatening us that if we don't get Subject 04 ready and under control then they'll screw us over." He grumbles and puts his glasses back on, "but..... I do believe that we are getting closer to our goal, we have Subjects 1 to 3 done, though subject 03 is a bit hard to control, she is willing to do what is right..... subject 01 is already in our control thanks to our engineers." He chuckles and grins, "can't believe those suckers fell for the old trap, thinking that they were doing this for the greater good, ha! Ah....." he stops and clears his throat.</p><p>"For now we have to keep trying, even if that involves more scratching and biting from the little bastard, had to sedate him because he sensed me..... other news we may have to move buildings again.... the police are catching up to us, and I don't know how much longer we can keep going before we are busted..... well....." he pauses and stretches, grunting softly as he felt his back crack. He continues on talking, "that's the end, we will have to continue on, even if it kills us we are just so close to finally get this shit done." He moves his finger away from the record to the stop button, "this is professor Kingstin over and out...." and he presses the button. Sighing, he puts the recorder back into his pocket and leaves the room. </p><p>
  <em>Everything is almost complete, Subject 04......</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls of the room was cover in a thick layer of white concrete, one metal loop on each side, left to right. Connected to those loops were heavy chains, which had the same length that connected to a metal collar which was securely around a single creature that was bound by the same kind of chains. The creature's arms were chained behind his back, the ends locked to the ground. They rattled when the creature moved a single inch from his spot, which he would make no movement after that but would move again after a brief period. The top half of his face was covered in a white cloth, which he could not see due to a bad reaction of a chemical which had made him lose his sight. While the lower half had a human made muzzle due to his sharp corrosive teeth, but he rarely bit anyone or anything due to his morals.  </p><p>He just sat there, silent and still, this was normal to him, he was only fed twice a day, yet when he was fed, the portions were small and the food was dry at times. The only clothes he had on was a pair of boxers and a large baggy shirt, which hid the many bruises, bandages, and scabs that littered his body. The shirt also hid the many surgery scars and his ribs, but he showed no signs of pain, he mostly kept it to himself, due to his fear of being punished again. He had almost forgotten his name, his past life, and the world around him from the many tortures he had endured which had wiped his brain to almost complete emptiness. He could hear high pitch cries and loud roars from somewhere close to him, but he never dared ask anyone since he knew that they'd lie to him, he didn't know to protect him or just to keep him quiet.  </p><p>But he didn't trust their words, but he couldn't do much to complain, since it would just get him in trouble. Like it always does, they always say to him, "don't ask questions; don't complain; follow orders; don't fight back; be good and never, ever, speak out" they always say those words to him, and mostly he doesn't have a choice. He has no word in saying anything, he doesn't even remember the last time he spoke words almost the same time the last time he even saw another face again. </p><p> All he can hear is voices, many voices, some screaming so loud he could barely hear what the other voice could say to him, some just whispered to him that he could swear something was right behind him. Some tell him dark and disturbing things, others try to encourage him to escape or to fight back, but he ignores those ones. He has no fight left in his entire pale frail body, slowly being eaten by those horrible toxins, it felt like he was losing his sanity everyday. Wait no, he lost his sanity a long time ago, at least he remembers that, he wished he could remember more but he can't recall anything, it's just blank.  </p><p>Though he does remember the first time he was brought here, he was just minding his own business, was he returning or going to somewhere, he can't remember. But he was carrying something, then a white van stopped next to him and a door slid open. Then he was grabbed and knocked out, he awoke in this cell, less restrained and they didn't do much to him. They were nice at first, until he came into the picture, he was old, but covered in scars, many seem to be looking very painful if they were fresh. When he came around, it was hell, he was horrendous, he was terrible, the most painstaking experience he ever endured. The things he did to him were horrible, making him do things he didn't want to do, inject him with painful drugs and toxins, it was horrible!  </p><p>Edd shivered at the thoughts, the voices, the torture, everything, he hated all of this, but yet he questioned himself, <em>why did they want him? Why was he chosen? What did they have to gain from all of this?</em> He wasn't sure but he didn't know if it was good or not. His thoughts kept him busy, at least it kept him off other things..... well sometimes.... he sighs softly, the voices were slowly consuming like normal, until he heard the door open. By the aurora that was given from the individual that opened the door, it wasn't good. He wasn't ready for another test, he started to cry, though the bandages soaked his tears up, he whimpered and whined which suddenly turned into a painful scream as the collar around his neck went off.  </p><p>He sobbed loudly which turned into another pained scream, he soon went quiet after that. Feeling the chains on his wrists being taken off but he felt a sharp tug, which he knew what to do. Grunting softly he got up, and walked towards the figure, which soon moved away once he was close to them.  </p><p>
  <em>God please help me.....  </em>
</p><p>He prayed,  </p><p>
  <em>Make this nightmare end......</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> First POV</span>
</p><p>
  <em> I swear to god those things are loud, especially the screaming one. Mostly I never got to see what those three different noises are coming from, but dang they are annoying. The screamer for what I can tell, seems to be female, she always sounds like she’s in distress or agitated by something. I’ve heard rumors about her, they say she used to be the old scientist's wife, a very pretty and young woman, until he experimented on her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I feel pity for her, she could’ve had a nice and happy life, but she married the wrong man. They call her Subject 01, or The Immortal Mistake, by the name I'm pretty sure that she’s immortal. Though those are just rumors, I do know that she looks rather fragile and weak based on the many times I catch her aura, but she is far from it. I’ve heard that she literally rip a person in half with her bare hands, she escaped and went off on a rampage, with her immortal, it probably took them forever to calm her down. Mostly I do wish I could talk to her, I’ve actually heard her scream words, though a bit incoherent with the walls and that she was two cells away from me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mostly I never get a clear clue of what she looks like, apart from how frail and every single groan of pain she emits when she moves. It must be painful, imagine every step you take you feel your fragile bones break but they just regenerate over and over. God even me thinking about it makes me shiver and pity the poor woman. But thoughts aside I’ve never encountered her, but I hope that I never do, even in her calmest state, or I would call it a screaming state.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All she does is scream, day and night, I think, I can’t even if time is even moving anymore, it’s just silence and the occasional noise from either of the other three. She’s not even the most annoying one here, though I would never say that to her face, if she can even hear me, I could never tell. Especially since her body is covered for what I expect is bandages, and some sort of clothing.</em>
</p><p><em> But she does reek of decay, sometimes I can hear her bones breaking and regenerating back into place over and over. I’ve passed her cell many times to know what it sounds like and it makes me queasy just hearing it. Being like that for so long must be torturous, not as bad as…… </em> <b> <em>him</em> </b> <em> …… that thing has….. I……. What was I talking about? Oh yeah right. </em></p><p>
  <em> Now, the roaring one, I don’t know much about them, though I do know that they use to be a dog. Not sure what kind, but definitely a big type, I’ve never seen it but I’ve heard that thing and by the sound of its constant Uh, I would say barking but….. wait…… what’s a dog again? Don’t they go meow? Or……. is it something else? Never mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve seen glimpses of them, but probably due to its large size I’ve only sensed some of it, mostly thanks to them banging against the wall and startling me to death and away from my good thoughts. I’ve heard screams in there sometimes, probably some fool made it mad or something went wrong with whatever is restraining it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heh, it makes me laugh that they managed to keep every single one of them, especially me, but that thing secured in its cell. Hell, I’ve heard rumors that it has escaped more times then the screaming and groaning one combined. It’s kinda funny, especially since how heavily guarded this place is. I can sense the many cameras and guards in heavy suits that watch over this hell hole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I do pity the guards, especially the ones that are closest to the cell doors. Knowing that one day those creatures are going to escape and you’ll be the first one to die. But at the same time I don’t really pity them, they aren’t the nicest people I’ve met, some are quite nice and make sure I’m doing ok, while others are just jerks. Wait…… what was I talking about before the guards…… oh right the roaring one….. I just pasted their cell……. roaring again as usual, nothing new.</em>
</p><p><em> I’m glad that I will never have to meet or fight that thing, or so I hope I wouldn’t. You just never know what </em> <b> <em>he’ll </em> </b> <em> do to get his way, it sickens me….. it just…… frightens me….. makes me think the sick things he’s done to people….. Anyway moving on to the last one.</em></p><p>
  <em> Lastly the least annoying one, the one who groans, the one I don’t know much about, since nobody seems to want to talk about. I have asked but they either yell or smack me, hell they…… they….. let’s continue to what I was saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The groaning one I’ve only heard most of the time, they are in the cell next to me. They have no window on the door so I can’t sense what they look like but I’ve noticed that humans leave…… wait…… did I just call….. uh what was the word?...... never….. the ones who leave that cell usually wear some sort of heavy clothed suit with masks that cover their face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Never knew why they wear those things, maybe they secret poisonous waste or the way they smell. I have no idea, though I never want to know either, by the looks of it, I’ve sensed more than one of them humans run out and scream out, “I’ve got a hole!” Or “I’m infected! I’m infected!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They scare me, and mostly I’ve never seen those humans again. I always wonder what happened to them, and why they freak out if anything goes wrong in that cell. They are the most mysterious and confusing subjects in this entire place, I call them Subject 3, the mysterious one.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well….. it’s time….. for another test….. let’s see what they’ll do to me now….. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Back with the others…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Matts POV</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was another sleepless night, which meant pouring another cup of coffee, it was probably my fourth cup today. I hadn’t slept this week, and I wasn’t the only one who had gotten any sleep these past few months. Ever since the Radioactive powers and monster attacking the city situation, Edd had disappeared just days after the event and hadn’t returned home when he was getting groceries in 5 months. Of course we called the police and searched for Edd all over the city, to no avail, of course me and Tord had joined every search party that was conducted to find the missing brunette.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom however seemed to be more hit badly by his friends disappearance, he had been drinking more and stayed in his room more often. He seemed to be more on edge lately, he and tords fights have gotten worse and I sadly was the one who had to break it up. Which was always a challenge when both seem to be at their necks and both were incredibly strong, it was like battling to wrestlers just to break up the fights, but….. I can’t blame them, but yet, I do wish they’d talk it out instead of fighting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom had taken some of edds chores like doing the laundry and sweeping the floors. He had also become more serious and less talkative than he used to, but I do miss the sarcastic but caring blue hoodie male. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh as I put the cup down after a long sip from it. I turned to look at the other two, both were in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching the news as usual. They were at the ends of the brown couch but my eyes fell onto horn styled one, now Tord was a different problem. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man had become bitter and been smoking more often much to my dismay. He looked more tired than both me and Tom combined, and he had been leaving a lot, saying he was out for a walk or going somewhere. But he’d be gone for hours and come back early in the morning or late at night. It worried me but Tord kept telling me that everything was ok and he just needed the long breaks. But I wasn't really convinced, I had a hunch that he was hiding something but I was just too tired to ask and didn’t want to get on the Norwegians' bad side. I let my body relax, my gaze changing to the tv now, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Toms POV</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why in all places was the damn commie on the other end of the couch. The idiot always seems to make me angry every time he opens his damn mouth. It pissed me off, I just wanted to rip that commies mouth just see how the bastard would do, I hope it shut him up. I looked over at Matt who was in the kitchen, drinking another cup of coffee as per usual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That once narcissistic male was now just a hollow shell of his former self, he acted and looked like a different person since edds disappearance. I didn’t blame him, everyone seemed to be on edge and I had heard Matt cry in his room every time I and Commie fought. It has been constant, it wasn’t my fault, it was that damn fuckers fault that we were always fighting. God just looking at the horned styled mother fucker made me wanna just tackle the annoying son of a bitch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing that calmed me down was good ol alcohol. I had been getting drunk more often and having more hangovers, nothing that I couldn’t handle. I tried to work with the commie but….. I couldn’t take it with all the comments that the bastard made. It was mostly about Edd or he just muttered things under his breath or would trail off in the middle of the fucking conversation. Which pisses me off and always wanted to know what the commie was hiding or he had something against edd which would escalate into a full fledged fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Matt had to call the cops once since the fight got so violent, of course Matt had to bail them out and got a crying ear full from him. Which of course I felt guilty, since the entire fight was about what Tord muttered under his breath which made me furious. Which made me throw the first punch then it escalated to the both of us throwing ourselves outside and Matt couldn’t stop us from fighting so he had no choice but to call the police.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most of the neighbors came out to find out what was going on only to see me and tord fighting to the death. The cops had to taser both of us since we were so locked onto each other, both of us were sent to the hospital and later placed in separate holding cells. Tord had given me a nasty black eye that stayed around my eye for about a month until it finally healed. After that disaster the fights still got bad between us but cops were never to be called after that since we both promised Matt that we would not take it so far.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I changed my gaze to tord, who also had bags under his eyes, I didn’t know why the commie looked so tired. Much more then me and Matt combined, but I bet he’s doing nothing but slacking off and doing nothing but try and forget about Edd, the lousy fucker! I got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen. I need another bottle, since I finished my last one yesterday. Matt says I drink too much, heh, just like Edd would say, god I miss him…. anyway, I haven’t seen nor heard from the neighbors, they finally getting the message to leave us the fuck alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even think they know that edds missing, it has been on the news a few times. Though I never been inside their house so what do I know, they probably listen to the radio or something, never really looked into it. But I could really care less, they haven’t been bothering us so whatever. Though I have seen them a few times when we tried to search for Edd, the snarky Mexican didn’t even say a word, or else I would’ve beaten the shit out of him. His minions haven’t even tried to start up either, which km glad they hadn’t, it’s been too stressful to deal with them now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I grabbed my Smirnoff, I just realized that this would be my last bottle, fuck, welp I guess one of us is going to go get more. Lately all of us have been doing edds chores since he isn’t around, I do the laundry, Matt or Tord does the shopping, Tord mostly does the cooking. But either Matt or I have to watch him, since it has happened more than once he almost set the entire kitchen on fire. I do miss edds cooking, though I can’t complain, at least some of us can cook, I just hope that something comes up, and edds okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Tords POV</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These past few months have been stressful, since Edd disappeared, we all have been searching and hoping we would find him. But we haven’t had any luck, which of course bums us out. Tom has become more aggressive and agitated whenever we fight, he mostly gets angry whenever I talk about Edd. Yeah I know I sound like a jerk that I don’t miss Edd much, but….. mostly I’m just trying to sound tough, I know it’s hard on all of us but we need to go on with our lives. We can’t just stay on a constant anxious and stressful life forever, it’s not healthy for any of us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though it would be hard for Tom to accept it though, he’s stubborn, so is Matt, but I know that someday both would have to let it go. Edds been missing for 5 fucking months! He could be dead for all we know! Although..... It's hard to accept that, edds strong, and he’s dealt with worse, well, so I hope. We don’t know what edds kidnappers are doing to him, all we know is that they could be doing horrible things to him, anything really.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But we have no idea why the kidnappers wanted edd in the first place, I have a hunch it’s about his powers but they would’ve just asked us. Actually, never mind, they wouldn’t ask us in the first place, since we’d probably decline their request, especially if it’s for Edds safety and well-being. He’s like the mother of the group, always there for us and makes sure we’re taken care of, he’s irreplaceable, without him we wouldn’t be together as friends. To say it shortly, we would be each other's throat and all hell would break loose, well….. it’s unfolding right now, the only thing keeping us from killing each other is that we promised to keep each other sane if one of us went missing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sigh, I changed my gaze from the boring show that was on the tv and onto Tom, going off to the kitchen to drink himself drunk again. I know drinking is one of his coping mechanisms but we’re wasting money, since we need to pay rent and all of us have crappy jobs that don’t pay much. Edds job paid him the most money, so it’s been a struggle with him gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now lately, I’ve been….. going to the red army more often, we’ve started our own investigation since it takes the police to fucking long to figure out the simplest clues. So far we have a few locations on where those bastards have edd, we do know that they are fugitives they’ve done some illegal stuff, like inhuman experimentation, kidnapping people; multiple times actually, we think they’ve kidnapped about 30 people, some of their bodies have been found mutilated beyond recognition after being gone for months, bet those sick fucks lost interest in them; stolen high amounts of radioactive materials, the list goes on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t informed Tom or Matt, due to the red army being a secretive organization. Even the government doesn’t even know about us, although we did start the zombie apocalypse while I was away, idiots…… besides the point, I need to stay away from the base, I think Matt's onto me. If they find out they’ll be on my tail for months and now's not the time, especially since it’s been very stressful. I don’t want to think that I know where Edd is, with Tom he’ll suspect I’m working with the organization that kidnapped Edd, Matt however would be even more stressed and feel betrayed that I hadn’t told either of them of what I’ve been doing. I wouldn’t blame them, I had come back a few months back before this whole thing happened. I came back since the red army was doing fine without me at the moment, as much as I want to rule the world I can’t let my friends get hurt, I do care about them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They could be my best men once I take over, especially since tom still has that monster dna I injected him with before I left. With edds powers he’ll be a good soldier, Matt has his vampire powers, don’t know if he still has them but I’ll look into it once edd is found. For now, I must stay low, and pray that edd will be found soon, I have to be strong for all of us…...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Eduardo’s POV</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another day of suspicious silence, it’s been like that ever since the “incident.” Well I don’t mind it, actually it’s really nice, don’t have to listen to their loud laughs and yelling from those two idiots. Well…. sometimes, it happens randomly, but I just wish those two would just shut up! It’s so annoying! I swear if I could I would just strangle the two of them! But…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has been months since I’ve seen them losers together for once, well I haven’t seen them all together. Mostly I don’t know much about what is going on over there, but I’ve caught glimpses of them, and boy do they look like they were hit by a train. Especially the ginger one, I’ve seen him a few times outside, drinking a cup of coffee and looking miserable. I pity him, he’s gotta deal with two hot heads and since I haven’t see </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>him </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>in months, which I’m glad I don’t have to see </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>him </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really, I don’t really care what happens to that loser, though I wouldn’t say it to anyone, I’m glad that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>is gone. He pisses me off the most out of all of them, the second one is the drunken one, he almost hurt Jon for crying out loud! If I hadn’t stepped in, that fucker could've done serious damage to him! I would lose my mind if Jon got hurt! He means a lot to me and mark! Even though we don’t show it, we deeply care about him!  Though I have to thank that ginger for helping keep him back, he used to be the second annoyance on my list but lately he has downgraded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The red hoodie guy…. I don’t know much about him really, I’ve seen him a couple of times but we never conversed yet. He seems to not like the drunk, which at least I can relate to him, but mostly I only know that he used to live with them until he moved away. Then after about a year and a few months he came back, just after me and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>him </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>got our powers, but yet…... I have an odd feeling that…… he knows something, like he’s planning something….. and I don’t like it…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Marks POV</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another peaceful day, another day of reading a book, sitting on my favorite chair, and drinking a cup of tea. I'm liking this, I have finished about like six books since it’s been so silent and calm. I like it, although there are a few fights coming from next door, at least it ain’t bad as “The Incident.” It was a disaster next door, both the blue and red one were like fighting to the death, I don’t really know what sent them both off to attack each other like that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I kinda know, probably since their friend has been missing for over 5 months, I’ve seen it on tv and posters around the city. Hell, I even joined in one of the search parties cause I wanted to help them, and that I felt bad for them. They look miserable, and I’ve noticed that the blue on has gotten more drunk recently, due to me hearing the trash bags clank together when they take out the trash. It worries me…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ve been more cautious with them, especially the blue one, Eduardo told me what happened between Jon and the other guy. I mean yeah, the guy did endanger Jon but it wasn’t his fault, that guy must be so stressed out since his friend had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Yet it was pretty upsetting to see Jon so shaken up from that, I hate seeing him upset, he means a lot to us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eduardo however was just furious at them, saying that “they are nothing but fucking troublemakers! I wish they never lived next door to us!” Which is a bit mean to say, they aren’t too bad, though they have their moments, both annoying and hatred but otherwise their good people. Sometimes they're actually really nice but with Eduardo’s and that Edd guy’s hatred for each other I guess I know why Eduardo doesn’t like them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But ever since what had happened between Jon and blue hoodie guy, Eduardo,.... seems a bit more….. cold towards them. He doesn’t have anything good to say about them, and he seems to not even care, it confuses me why, and he really never says why he does, he just does. Sometimes he doesn’t make any sense but I believe he’s just very protective of Jon now, although he doesn’t admit it, his actions tell everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now for the other two, the purple one, or Matt I’ve heard, he doesn’t look too well. He seems more…. tired some then the other two, and he reeks of coffee, I believe it’s his way of coping, but I don’t think that’s healthy. But I can’t really do much to stop him, it’s his decision, not mine, so I just hope he finds his friend soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for the red hoodie one, mostly, I’m at loss, I barely even know about the guy, and he doesn’t talk much. But what I can tell is that he and the blue one don't get along very well, I say those two can’t even stay in the same room without exploding at each other. Not to mention “The Incident” and really, I feel bad for Matt, it must suck to deal with two ticking time bombs that live with him. I stopped what I was reading, sighing as I took off my reading glasses, I turned my head towards the window that faced the neighbors house. I wish I could help them more, but….. with Eduardo on edge, I shouldn’t push his buttons, I’ll just support them when I can, even if I have to do it behind Eduardo’s back…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Jons POV</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another day of silence, it has been since </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>disappeared, I can’t really say his name or Eduardo would kick up a storm. So I’m just writing this in my journal, currently I’m in my room, sitting on my comfy bed. I’m kinda glad that it’s quiet, to be alone in my thoughts without the neighbors causing ruckus or a scene. Though I really don’t mind it, it makes things interesting, sometimes it’s even funny and nice to have interesting neighbors but…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm getting worried about our neighbors, ever since </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>disappeared they look like they haven’t slept or eaten right. I tried to make some small talk with one of them when Eduardo isn’t home or listening, but mostly they either ignore me or just look too tired to even speak. The ginger one always apologizes if he doesn’t hear me, which I don’t mind, I’ve tried to recommend him tea but he politely declines it. He tells me that coffee helps him more than tea, which I understand, since I live with two people who also drink coffee. But he looks the roughest out of the three of them, probably since he’s gotta deal with two people who seem to fight a lot. Even if he says he’s fine he doesn’t look like it to me, but At least his reactions are nicer than the other two, well theirs are just very brief and not much of a friendly note.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The eyeless one seems to be….. more aggressive lately, the last time I talked to him he snapped at me and almost hit me with the bottle in his hand. Luckily the ginger stopped him, and of course Eduardo protected me from it, which led to him yelling at the ginger to “control your drunk.” It’s not really the guys fault, life must be so stressful since his friend is missing for about five months. I would’ve gone crazy if either Mark or Eduardo were taken, their like family to me, even if Eduardo is a bit mean at times, he’s actually really caring. Mark, he’s like the bond that keeps us together, or so I think, they say that I’m the one who keeps them sane. I don’t really believe it but if they say so I believe it, though it is very sweet of them to think that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The red hoodie guy, who just moved back in with them a few months before edd went missing. He’s….. mysterious, to say the least, like not in a creepy way, but…… he just…. doesn’t talk much. He just watches them, although he and Tom, I think, they seem to be at each other's throats. I remember that day that the cops had to be called because of those two fighting, it was scary….. I was shocked and how strong those two were just by looking at their injuries, they really did a number on each other. I feel bad for the ginger, having to deal with two strong and violent males, it’s probably always on loose strings with those two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sigh, stopping at the end of the page, I’m not sure if I should continue this, it’s none of my business but yet….. I have a feeling that….. it might all change.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>